


nothing can explain just what you mean to me

by captainquint



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainquint/pseuds/captainquint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love with your best friend is hard enough. Then there's actually telling him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing can explain just what you mean to me

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing fic! ahh! hope you guys enjoy!

It wasn’t uncommon for Caleb to come barreling through Ben’s apartment door. He really shouldn’t have given Caleb a key.

“Listen, Ben, you’ll never believe what Abe just did. Mary called him while we were out and he answered by saying ‘Hi, Anna’. Can you actually imagine being that stupid? He…” Caleb trailed off as he noticed something different about Ben.

“Are you wearing your old glasses?” Caleb asked, a small laugh and a grin giving away that he already knew the answer. He tugged off his jacket and tossed it over the edge of the couch with his hat.

“Shut up,” Ben grumbled and promptly pushed the glasses, which had slipped down, back up the bridge of his nose. “I ran out of contact solution.”

“That sounds like a _you_ problem,” Caleb chuckled. He plucked the glasses from Ben’s face and slid them on his own. “Christ, Tallboy, I forgot how blind you really were.”

“I am not _blind_ ,” Ben muttered defensively, “I’m near-sighted. And it isn’t even that bad!”

“Yeah, keep on telling yourself that.” Caleb squinted through the lenses, cocking his head to the side slightly. “Is near-sighted problems with seeing close then?”

“No, it’s the other way around,” Ben said as he shook his head, turning to put away a few books. “I see perfectly fine up close, it’s farther away that gives me a bit of trouble.”

Caleb raised an eyebrow and shifted closer to Ben, taking off the glasses. “And like I said, I don’t even really need them most of the-,” Ben stopped short as he turned back to face Caleb. He was met with a cheeky smirk and a pair of soft brown eyes staring right into his own, not even an inch away from Ben’s face.

“Can you see me clearly now? Figured I’d have to get close enough.”

Ben cleared his throat, but was having a difficult time accessing any of the words currently running through his head. He faltered as he felt his face redden.

“Hey! Earth to Benjamin!” Caleb laughed as he ruffled Ben’s hair playfully. “C’mon, you’re supposed to be the well-spoken one of the two of us. You looked like you saw a ghost.” He placed Ben’s glasses on the counter and picked up his hat, jamming it back on his head. “Are you all right, Ben?” he asked, a bit softer in tone than the previous jabs and jokes.

“Me? Come off it, Brewster. I’m perfectly fine.” Ben scoffed; but there was no conviction in his voice.

“Whatever you say, Tallboy,” Caleb grinned as he pulled on his jacket. “Anyway, what I really meant to come here for was to say that I’m going out for drinks with Anna and Woody later. You wanna come?”

“Maybe, I’ll catch up with you all later.” Ben nodded, regaining most of his composure. “Someone’s got to make sure Abe doesn’t start spouting off once he’s gotten a few drinks in him.”

“Look who’s talking! I seem to remember an interesting story involving a newly 21 year old and some alcohol induced confessions about-“

“You’ll have to tell me about it sometime,” Ben said, cutting Caleb off. He could feel his face heating up from an odd mixture of fondness and embarrassment. “Because I don’t seem to recall much of that night at all.”

“Another time, Tallboy. Till then,” Caleb gave a small wave and headed out the door, Ben shutting it behind him.

He slid down the door until he was sitting, leaning up against it. Ben rested his face in his hands. _This was going too far._ The childish joking and close proximity had always been common between them, but Ben was thinking of Caleb in a different way now. A way in which Ben was nearly certain Caleb did not think of him. Every small smile, a hug, a soft nudge against his shoulder. _I am blowing this completely out of proportion._

The only way to know for sure would be to talk to Caleb about it. _And if he didn’t feel the same way?_ He could lose him forever, years of friendship gone. For now, he would have to muddle through.

It really sucked having a crush on your best friend.


End file.
